


MCU x BNHA snapshots

by o0citrusee0o



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Gen, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0citrusee0o/pseuds/o0citrusee0o
Summary: Our MCU characters re-imagined in a world of quirks and heroes.Peter Parker is a sophomore in high school working to become a pro-hero like his role model Iron Man. These are snippets of school life for him and his friends.





	1. Welcome to MA part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For vanillabean_97 on IG  
Words for her pictures

On a world not much like your own…..

The busy city streets are filled with people moving to and fro in the early morning sunlight reflecting off the glass sided buildings. Some rushing off to work, others coming home from over night shifts, and kids dashing to their schools. Several kids move towards a less populated hillside, a rare find in the vast city. Commuting by every mode of transport, they all had a common gray school uniform on. Peter Parker is one such student, walking from the subway towards the buildings on the hilltop waiting for him. 

Walking an even pace, his upper set of arms hold his phone steady as he reads the screen. The unnatural second pair fiddle with his backpack straps while the third pair hang at rest beside his hips. While his natural eyes scan the phone screen intently, his smaller unnatural eyes above and below them twitch side to side to view the world. These black marble-like organs continue to send information it to the teen’s brain, helping him avoid running into other people or things he passes as he walks. 

Peter covers his yawn with his second right hand, feeling the press of his spider fangs into his palm as they extend from their resting crevasses back by his wisdom teeth. The spider boy was not a morning person, especially the first day back to school from a relaxed summer vacation. 

Peter’s neck hairs and the hairs on all his right arms jump to attention as the air current shifts and his gut suddenly twists in warning just in time for the young teen to turn sideways and avoid colliding with whatever is coming from behind.

The hand flies past Peter and the off-balance body stumbles a few steps past him.

“Dude! Did you see me or hear me or feel me this time?”

Peter’s best friend from early childhood, a round Filipino boy, rights himself and excitedly waits for Peter’s answer. 

“Felt you this time,” Peter grins.

“Sweet,” the brown boy sighs.

Ned Leeds has always been interested in Peter’s senses since they first met as little kids. Testing his eyes, ears, and special ‘spidey sense’ Peter has at random for “science” according to Ned. 

“I didn’t think I’d catch up with you by the way,” he gasps another deep breath. 

“I’m sorry Ned,” Peter gestures with his second pair of his three sets of arms, “I was reading and I thought you were ahead of me.”

“No dude its cool,” he lifts his phone for Peter to see the screen, “I was reading the same thing and didn’t realize you passed me already.” 

Both phones had different news sites displayed but the same photo was right under the headlines: The pro-hero team The Avengers posing under MA’s school logo alongside the new Principle, Vice-Principle, and Secretary. The same logo in the photo as on the boys’ gray school uniforms. 

Every media outlet, news or not, was covering this. It was the start of Peter’s sophomore year and he, just like every other student, expected to come back to school with very little fanfare or excitement aside from the usual first day kind. Obviously, that isn’t what happened.

“It’s been a month and everyone is still hyped about this.” Ned sighs and scrolls on his phone, “I’m excited for the Avengers coming and being teachers but I did like a few of the staff they sent to the new west coast campus to make room for them.” 

Peter nods, “this site says the pro-hero team was benched because of the Sokovia and Lago accidents. That them spending time teaching will make up for the incidents somehow.”

“Really,” Ned glances at Peter’s phone. “Mine says they’re benched because of their company. That when S.H.E.I.L.D was infiltrated by villains that the only way to make amends was for the company to start over, including new pro-hero teams representing the company.”

“Maybe its both or neither,” Peter flicks to another news site. 

“Do you think,” Ned continues, “we’ll get classes from the Avengers or do will only the Juniors and Seniors get them?”

Peter shrugged his oddly shaped shoulders, “so far none of the articles have released any information on that. I checked the school website a bunch of times, but nothing is on there about them other than the welcome statement. Maybe they’ll post something at the school bulletin board?” 

Ned groaned, “I hope not. The freshman will be swarming that board to see what homerooms they got sorted into.”

“Dude we have no right to judge, we were the same way. I mean when we passed the test and got admitted here you were freaking out for days.”

“So were you!”

“Well its MA! Anyone knows this place is exclusive and only the kids with the best potential, best quirks, and top testing results get in.” 

The pair laugh as their minds go back to those stressful weeks of testing and waiting for the result letters. 

“I’m glad we get a couple regular classes together this year,” Ned pulls out his student schedule. Peter pulls out his, the two papers being two different colors. Peter’s declaring Hero department while Ned’s Support Department. The pair highlighted their matching classes of lunch, Science, and English. while the other classes were not matching due to their different departments.

“it really sucked that we only had lunch together last year,” Ned continues. “Do you think we will get to join the Tech Development Club this year? It got full fast last year.”

“I hope so,” Peter sighed, “I really think it would be cool. I mean, you should totally get in since it has to do with your quirk and you’re Support Department!” 

Ned’s technology compelling power allows the teen to compel higher forms of technology to do his bidding, along with his natural coding and hacking skills, if only he could learn to be faster at using his quirk. Peter felt his bestie was a perfect fit for that club. 

“You fit to man,” Ned fires back, “you don’t have a brain quirk, you’re a genuine genius. If you end up picking some stupid club like band again this year, I’m never buying you a sandwich from the deli by our houses ever again.” 

Peter can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth, “alright Ned, I’ll pick something better this time around.”

“You better cuz no friend of mine is going to be seen wasting his talents in a band club where our favorite pro-heroes can see.” 

The pair continue reading their phones, occasionally commenting on different statements being written. Only when the road finally gives way to protective walls and a welcome sign hanging from the school name arch do the pair put their phones away. Students in similar gray uniforms mill around the front entrance, some trying to see why the flow into the campus was so slow.

“Wonder what’s going on?” Peter mutters to Ned as they reach the back of the group.

Ned only shrugs as both slightly height challenged teens try to look over shoulders.

“Hey losers!”

Both turn to see MJ, Michelle Jones, waving the pair to the far right. They quickly move around the group back, bumping a few students along the way. MJ just sighs and flicks her wavy dark hair when the pair reach her.

“What’s going on MJ?” Peter tries to see around people again but fails.

“New security. They’re making everyone get a fingerprint scan and photo at the gate now.”

Ned scoffs, “so scanning our badges isn’t enough?”

“Not with high profile pro-heroes here now and we have several students who are known to misplace their badges,” a new voice calls over the crowd. 

The trio and the students around them look for the voice but everyone in the back couldn’t find the source. But that didn’t matter. Soon Peter felt the hair on his body prickle and his stomach twist. The urge to back away became quite strong. A feeling that others must be feeling as many students slowly start stepping backwards, bumping into each other. 

“I need you all to form an orderly line along the walls people. Failure to follow this direction will only make you all late to the morning assembly where our new staff will be introduced!”

Just like that the teens began to scramble. Between the threat from the staff member and the unease everyone felt, a line near Peter began to form.

“Watch it Penis!” 

Flash Thompson shoves Peter into Ned as he dives into the middle of the line.

“Thompson! Hands to yourself!”

With that Peter knew who the voice was. And the sick unease he and the other students felt made a lot of sense. Miss Fitzwilliam was walking slowly down the line, gently guiding them into the line formation. 

“Parker, Leeds, Jones,” the short young woman greets them. “shocking, you three are in the middle of the line rather than the end.”

The smirk and wink that was classic with the curly auburn-haired woman had the three smiling at her quip. 

“All thanks to me,” MJ quips back with her own grin, “they’d be at the back of that other line if it was up to them.” 

Peter realizes the left side line was a bit longer then theirs and the newly arriving students noticed, dashing to the right side. 

“Well I’m glad you’re there to look out for them. Sharing any classes together this year?”

The three nod enthusiastically. 

“Peter, MJ, and I have English and lunch together. Peter and I also have science,” Ned jumps in.

“Glad to here. Whoops gotta catch a line jumper!” she winks her brown eyes at them and dashes off. 

Miss E, for that’s what Miss Fitzwilliam prefers to be called, moves on. With a wave of her hand and a glare, the young student trying to budge moves away and relocates to the back of the line.

Peter knew her quirk. He spent his first year trying to deduce different quirks of the staff and students at the school for fun when he was bored. Which was often. Her’s was harder but he eventually got it. Her ability to create internal suffering of varying degrees upon people until they get a certain distance away from her. 

“Keep moving kids,” another voice calls out.

Peter now could see the front as the students kept moving forward. Two men in white polos with Stark Industries logos scanned the students one at a time as efficiently as they could with several teens begging to retake photos or see the results. The man in the middle was shorter with a fancy suit on. His badge said Harold 

Hogan and Peter’s eyes narrowed, his heighted sight allowing him to see he was head of security.

“Who’s he?” Ned mutters.

“Harold Hogan, head of security. I see several Stark Industries logos too.”

“Not surprising. With Tony Stark being one of the new staff here, he should feel responsible to donate security help,” MJ retorted. 

“Come on kids!” The Hogan guy shouts, “one photo per person, once its done its done. This isn’t yearbook photos, no redo’s.”

Peter and his friends finally get to the front of the line for their scans. MJ and Ned’s go well but when the security guy looks at Peter there is a frown.

“Hey Happy!” The man calls

“I told you Jim, it’s Mr. Hogan! I don’t need these kids being disrespectful right from the start.” The man snaps back as he walks up to them.

“Which hand do I scan his fingerprint from?” Jim asks with a slight smirk. Peter could tell the man’s concern has turned into glee at putting his boss on the hot seat.

Mr. Hogan glances Peter over and sighs, “of course someone has to make this hard. Which hand do you write with kid?”

“Oh….ah….I guess this one,” he holds up his top right, “is the one I use most. Although I can use the lower ones. But my handwriting gets worse the lower the hand-“

“I don’t need your life story kid,” the man cuts him off. He turns to Jim, “scan the index on his top right, snap his photo and get a move on. The assembly starts in fifteen minutes.” 

Jim does just that and Peter is free to enter the campus. 

“What happened Penis,” Flash catches Peter’s attention, “you ugly mug make the camera break.”

“Oh shove off Flash,” Ned snaps.

“Ok,” Flash laughs. 

Flash snaps his fingers as he walks away. A subtle glint of light caught Peter’s eyes, as if someone used a mirror to reflect the sun straight into them. The teen groans and attempts to rub all his eyes with his open hands.

“Not cool Flash!” Ned hollers after him, “you ok dude?”

“Yeah,” Peter blinks a few times. He feels liquid on his cheeks and knows his lowest eyes are watering. “Good to back at school, right?” Peter tries to smile but he’s not sure it worked.

MJ snorts, “if that’s your favorite greeting of the day then I’m concerned. Come on losers. If we’re going to sit together then we better get a move on.”

The three move up the steps into the large gray building. Very normal school looking. Except the extra crazy back yard that full of obstacle courses, testing ranges, and traps. And some classrooms having decommissioned weapons in them. And the side building that houses vehicles. And the gym having things like climbing walls and more obstacle courses in it. And the school pool having settings to mimic rough waters. 

Ok it just looks normal but there isn’t much normal about it once past the first few hallways. 

“Welcome student to Marvel Academy,” A voice echoes over the PA, “where the future of heroes and all those who support and help them come to learn.”


	2. Welcome to MA part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the new school staff

“Alright students, please find yourself seats quickly so we can continue with our day.”

The old man at the podium declares the directions to the students piling into the auditorium. The old board member was alone on stage, but every student gossiped excitedly about the chairs placed behind him waiting to be filed.

  
MJ managed to drag Peter and Ned to the front of the room with effort due to everyone one wanting a good spot to see the stage for once. Off to the right and a few rows back, the group managed to get a good location without threatening the first few rows of people. Unlike Flash and several other older students who were using their age or reputation to score seats in the front.

“This is so exciting,” Ned bounces in his seat, “dude we’re about to see out favorite pro-heroes up close! We’ll be in the same building as them! Maybe even get a class with them! Dude we will be breathing the same air as them.”

“Ok ew,” MJ cuts him off as she sketches in her ‘faces of crisis’ book. “I’ll pass on that experience. Although, I would be totally down with getting a class from Pepper Potts. She’s amazing!”

“She technically isn’t a pro-hero and she is the CEO of Stark Industries now,” Peter fills in. MJ shoots him a dark look which has him fixing his words, “but she probably will be top of the list for teaching an elective class if we’re lucky.”

“Settle down students,” the old man talks into the mic again, “once the last few find seats we will begin the assembly.”

Peter tries not to wince. He wore his earplugs he always carries but he could feel the vibrations of the moving bodies in the room finding seats, much like feeling the bass of a song without truly hearing it. The feeling was always annoying when prolonged. Sure, wearing layers of clothes help but not enough in places where the entire school body is present at the same time.

“You ok?”

Peter glances at Ned, his friend eyeing him carefully as MJ stole glances from her art. Peter realizes his uncomfortable feelings must be reflecting on his face.

“Yeah I’ll be ok once everyone sits and calms down,” he sighs.

“Alright kids. Quiet down.” The man waves his hands to gain attention but the excited voices did not decrease by much. “I said QUIET!” he speaks louder into the mic.

Peter jumps and winces. His extra eyes catches a few other students jumping too and knows they’re probably the other heightened sensed kids.

The voices lower down but no did not disappear. Everyone is way to excited.

The man goes to speak again but a body darts onto the stage and swiftly covers the mic with their hand. Mr. Donovan from the support specialty class whispers to the older man, the man backing up carefully. Mr. Donovan flicks his blonde hair and steps up to the mic.

“To those students with heightened senses, sorry about that. Now if you kids want to meet your new teachers you need to get quiet. If you want to spend the whole day here in the auditorium and miss out then keep talking.”

Despite his calm voice the threat was real enough that the room began to hush quickly. Mr. Donovan was a nice man but his threat was real, Ned once missed out on a campus wide activity day along with all the other support students in Mr. Donovan’s fourth hour class due to issues in class.

The room becomes filled with only an occasional whisper, quiet enough for the board member to take over the mic.

“Thank you Mr. Donovan,” The older man waves the staff off and Mr. Donovan disappears behind the auditorium back curtain. “Now,” the man continues, “I’m Mr. Jacobs one of the board members. I’m here to introduce you new school staff this morning.”

The room was filled with quiet murmurs, but it wasn’t loud enough to cause the man to stop.

“Now as you have heard our school is welcoming many new faces here at MA. I’m going start by introducing our new administrative staff. Please hold all applause for the very end of this assembly. First I’m going to introduce our new Principle: Mr. Fury.”

“President of S.H.I.E.L.D,” Ned gasps.

“Ex-president,” MJ snorts.

The dark bald man stalks onto the stage with purpose, gripping the podium and glaring at the crowd of kids with more intensity in his one eye then most adults.

“His eye patch matches his suit,” Ned whispers.

Peter snorts, “I bet all he has are black suits and black eye patches Ned. All he wears is black in the photos.”

“Good morning,” the man captures every kid’s attention. “As you know, your last principle entered early retirement last school year.”

MJ snorted. Peter knew why. It’s the five year curse. Everyone knows the principle at MA doesn’t last longer then five years. Something always happens. Its been that way for decades.

Fury continues, “I’m here to ensure each one of you is taught to use your full potential and make you ready for the real world waiting outside those doors for you. And just so you all know: I have my eye on all of you,” Fury turns and takes a seat.

Mr. Jacobs clears his throat, “ah thank you Mr. Fury. Aiding Mr. Fury will be the new Vice-Principle Mr. Coulson.”

A short man in a gray suit stepped onto the stage, walking to the podium with less intensity then his boss.

“Hello kids, welcome to another school year. I look forward to us all working together.”

“He seems nicer than Mr. Fury,” Ned whispers. Peter nods in agreement.

“Next is Ms. Hill, our new head of office administration staff.”

The woman came out on stage with an air like Mr. Fury’s.

“Good morning. I’d like to welcome you all here. I’d also like to remind you students that I expect your emergency contact forms by Friday. Either fill it out with new information or have it signed by your guardians to confirm no changes. Thank you.”

There was a subtle grumble in the room but that’s expected from a room of teens.

“I’m sure the homeroom staff will help with that Ms. Hill,” Mr. Jacobs chuckles. “Now I’m going to name off our newest staff editions who will join me here on stage. Mr. Rogers!”

With that the volume of the murmurs began to rise a level as the well-built blonde man walked out on the stage.

“Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Quirk: Adrenaline Overdrive. He creates abnormal amounts of adrenalin for long periods of time causing his body to be in an enhanced state-“

“Peter!”

He stops reciting information and glances over. MJ is frowning as well as Ned.

“What?”

“You’re doing it again,” Ned whispers, “the reciting info. You ok?”

Peter nods, “yeah. Yeah I’m good. Just ah, you know, excited.” Peter internally winces. He didn’t mean to start reciting. He usually recited various information that associated with his environment when he was under stress or upset or excited or heightened in general . Peter really hated the habit.

“wonder if he’ll talk like he does in his PSAs,” Ned gasps between quiet giggles.

The man waves before sitting down beside Ms. Hill.

“Next we have Mr. Stark,” Mr. Jacobs waves the man onto the stage.

The dark-haired man strutted onto stage with his classic sunglasses, goatee, and expensive suit. The man was well known and Peter’s hero.

_Originally supposed to be a support student like his father, Mr. Stark proved his family wrong by getting into the hero course. Proving to be a genius, the man built himself tech that helped him become one of the top pro-heroes. _

Peter’s excited brain went into overdrive.

_Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Quirk: Stark Craftsmanship. Named by his grandfather. With heighted inspiration levels and mental processing, in combination with his genius intelligence, he can create a wide array of inventions all with a higher percentage of success._

Peter didn’t hear Ned or MJ say anything, so he safely assumed what was in his brain was staying there. He began to recite the top inventions by the man internally just as Mr. Stark finally decided to talk. The man in question waves at the kids with his million-dollar smile before slipping into the chair by Mr. Rogers with practiced ease.

“Next,” the man continues, “we have Dr. Banner.”

The man in question stumbled onto the stage like someone has pushed him forward. Fixing his glasses, the brunette still hid under some of his wavy hair as he walked to the podium nervously.

_Bruce Banner aka Hulk. Quirk: Hulk. Transforms into a green hulking being that has major enhanced physical skills but lower intelligence. _

“He won’t shift on stage will he?” Ned whispers nervously.

MJ snorts, “if he does then we can skip all this and go right to dismissal. Actually, I like that idea.”

The man gives a small shy wave then sits quickly.

“Mr. Barton,” Mr. Jacobs introduces.

The sandy haired man leaps onto the stage, smiling and waving rapidly at his young audience.

_Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Quirk: Perfect Target. Capable of finding the weakest spot on any being or object he sees and hitting that spot precisely. _

“Ms. Romanov!”

The red head comes onto stage with a fluid ease, given a small wave and smile before sitting.

_Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow. Quirk: recall failure. When active, causes those who see her to be unable to precisely recall her appearance and details about what they talked about with her. _

“Mr. Odinson.”

The man was bigger than Mr. Rogers in every sense. With his long blonde hair tied up into a messy bun and despite his clothes being loose, the seems pulled a little at his muscles as he waved and sat down with a huge smile on his face.

_Thor Odinson aka Thor. Quirk: storm maker. Creates storms consisting of thunder, lightning, rain, and wind channeled and controlled by his support items. Hails from a far-off secluded island north of Europe. _

“Mr. Rhodes.”

The thin dark man steps onto the stage leaning on a cane. He uses his free hand to wave at the crowd and then quickly sits down.

_James Rhodes aka War Machine. Quirk: Defense Breech. Any item or body part originating from him sent into motion has a 50% higher chance of breech the target’s defense no matter if its basic defense or quirk defense. _

“Mr. Barnes.”

Hidden behind his long dark hair, Mr. Barnes gives a short wave as he rushes to an empty chair.

_James Barnes aka Winter Soldier. Quirk: Metallic Defense. Turning his body into a metal alloy for periods of time. _

“Dude,” Ned hisses. “the rumors are true. His arm is stuck in metal form.”

Peter looks closer and sees the shine of the man’s one hand, the rest of the arm hidden by his shirt.

“Mr. Wilson.”

The shorter man comes out onto the stage a bit more energetically like Mr. Barton, waving his dark hand at the students vigorously before plopping down beside

Mr. Barnes to whisper to him.

_Sam Wilson aka Falcon. Quirk: Airborne Ace. Can fly from less then a mile an hour to over a hundred miles an hour with his quirk. Uses special tech to control himself while in flight. _

“Mr. Vision.”

The man appeared by floating up through the floor. The students weren’t the only ones gasping, even Mr. Jacobs was shocked by the move.

Peter had an interest in Vision. His appearance was mutated much like the teens, hairless and with red and silver skin that makes Peter want to ask if he had a hard time fitting in too.

_Vision. Quirk: density shift. Shifting his own density allows him to levitate, phase through things or people, or cause physical attacks to make more damage by shifting his density the other way. _

The man floats above the floor, wearing a rather dated looking sweater vest style, staring out into the crowd.

Mr. Stark clears his throat, the red man turning and floating to a chair to sit.

“Dr. Strange.”

If Vision floating up through the floor was odd, Dr. Strange walking on to the stage wearing his trademark red cape over his dress clothes was just as odd. The man glances over the student body before rubbing at his goatee and sitting down.

_Stephen Strange. Quirk: Mystic Energy. His fingers create a yellow-orange energy he uses to create into binds, whips, shields, staff weapons, and more. _

“Mr. Lang.”

If Mr. Barton and Mr. Wilson had a cheerful entrance, Mr. Lang’s was over the top. Waving two excited hands at the students and wearing a smile bigger than anyone’s, out of the whole group he alone seemed really happy to be at the school.

_Scott Lang aka Ant man. Quirk: Little-Giant. Capable of shifting his size down to an inch in size or increasing it to 65 feet tall. _

“And this year’s TA Ms. Maximoff.”

The young woman flicks her long red hair making everyone in the front two rows probably drool. She nods at the crowd and sits.

“She looks moodier than Alex over in junior general course,” MJ mutters for Peter and Ned to hear.

_Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch. Quirk: reality bubbles. Creating bubbles that range in size from a few inches to ten feet, inside the bubble she warps the reality of those in it. _

“And finally, we decided to increase our nurse staff this year. Our newest edition to the campus nurses is Ms. Cho.”

The Asian woman steps onto the stage and goes right to her chair, watching the students from there.

_Helen Cho. Well know doctor who is often providing her services to high paying companies. Quirk: cradle of health. Creating a small square space, anything living tissue within it that is damaged begins to heal at an accelerated rate. _

“Wow, how did we get a super famous woman like her as a nurse?” Ned gasps

“Probably because those pro-hero students tend to break themselves all the time,” MJ snaps while glaring at Peter.

“My ribs were fractured not broken MJ,” he sighed.

“Still,” she grunts.

Mr. Stark stands up and says something to Mr. Jacobs. The man nods.

“Ah I also forgot to mention we have a new head of security. His name is Mr. Hogan, you all met him this morning. You’ll be seeing him around campus and please follow his instructions for your safety and safety of others on this campus.”

“And like every year,” he continues “we like to provide a special once a month lecture only for our general course students. This year we have the very talented and highly experienced CEO Pepper Potts to be teaching the monthly lectures. Her lectures will range from pro-hero management, pro-hero PR, management of support staff, and more.”

Miss Potts steps onto the stage and the auditorium filled with noise as the general course students launched into clapping and shouting praise at the woman.

As Peter hunched over to cover his ears, he could see even MJ enthusiastically clapping.

_Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries, leading company in support tech and basic tech advancements for general population. Quirk: Peace of Mind. She creates an aura within fifty feet of herself that causes all inside to fall into a calm state of mind. _

The noises quickly faded; Peter glanced up to see the woman had stepped up to the podium. Flicking her red-gold hair over her shoulder, she flashes a winning smile that probably melted every student’s heart.

“Thank you for this opportunity and I look forward to these monthly lectures with the general course students. Your path is that of the unsung hero, I hope I can help guide and teach you each what comes with this task.”

Miss Potts stepped away from the podium to slip into a small spot Mr. Stark made by shoving Mr. Rogers aside. Mr. Rogers moves to a chair at the end of the line.

“Well now,” Mr. Jacobs, “Lets give a warm Marvel Academy welcome to our new staff.”

With that the room erupted into a loud cacophony of clapping, whistling, cheering, and shouting. Some students, including Ned, jumped to their feet.

Peter’s head dropped to his knees as he felt the noise run through his body and through his earplugs. The noise was harsh to him. He didn’t hear this level of noise all summer, its always shocking when he comes back to school and hears it again.

“Parker! Parker! Peter!”

The voice was near him enough to draw his attention. Miss E knelt at the end of the row holding out a pair of headphones across the two students between her and Peter.

Snatching them, Peter jams them on to find they’re noise canceling. The sound doesn’t disappear with his hearing, but it does dull.

He looks over to give a thumbs up to the teacher. She nods and takes another pair to a blonde junior two rows forward known for his sonic hear.

Mr. Donovan rushes onto the stage and gets to the podium, pushing the clapping board member aside.

“Everyone please settle down. Settle down. You won’t get to find out what courses each staff member teaches if you don’t settle down.”

The room quickly began to quiet down, older students hushing younger one.

“Thank you,” Mr. Donovan says as the room returns to its quieter state. Mr. Donovan turns, covering the mic with his hand to speak to the board member.

“Mr. Jacobs, we have sensitive students here, we keep the volume to a certain level in areas like these. Please stop winding the kids up, we don’t need a quarter of our student body in the nurse’s office by lunch.”

The words were muffled and hushed but not enough since many students giggled in the crowd.

Mr. Jacobs coughed and waved the staff member off, returning to the podium.

“Now students,” Mr. Jacobs actually gained the attention of the mass of teens. “As you know our school is smaller than an average city high school with our focus being on future pro-heroes, support workers, and general studies related to pro-heroes. But that does not mean we will allow slackers in the general high school classes. I would like to remind you all that if you start slipping in your general high school classes, you will be placed in remediation classes and miss on your course specialty classes. For pro-hero course students, you’ll miss Combat Training. For support course students, you’ll miss Creative Development. For general course students, you’ll lose your chance to take Miss Potts lectures the month you fall behind. To the few of you taking AP classes: if you show continual low grades, you’ll be placed back into the regular level courses. Now, as you all exit the auditorium you will go check in at your homerooms. As your leaving the staff at the doors will hand out information papers. Due to the departure of some staff and addition of new ones, a large portion of staff have changed what courses they teach. The handout will outline which staff will be teaching what courses this school year and hopefully the years to come. You’re all dismissed.”

With that the noise level shot up again as students dashed to the doors to get the paper. Peter glances around as he moves out of his row. He spots Miss E near the front talking to one of the general course instructors. The teen navigates like a salmon up stream to reach her.

“Ah Miss E,” he interrupts, touching the headphones.

“Ah Parker,” she smiles, “those are for you bud. I even put your name on them. Just don’t misuse them ok?”

The teen nods and moves in with the flow of students, spotting MJ and Ned waiting for him.

“Come on! Before there’s no more papers!” Ned cries in despair as he pulls on Peter’s middle arm.

The three make it out and Peter sees even MJ grab a page from the poor staff being swarmed by the doors. The trio step off to the side, hiding by the vending machine with their pages upside down.

“What’s the chances we’ll get one of them?” Ned asks.

“Probably not high,” MJ replies.

“We won’t know until we look,” Peter reassures his friends.

“Ok,” Ned nods, “flip it over on the count of three. One, two, three!”


	3. School Staffing Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhh, wanna know which avenger is teaching which course?

# MA New Staff Assignments

Mr. Rogers----------11th grade World History, elective: Traditional Art, Combat Training rotation staff, Adviser to 1 club  
Mr. Stark-----------11th and 12th grade support course Creative Design, Combat Training rotation staff, Adviser to 1 club  
Dr. Banner----------AP Chemistry and AP physics  
Ms. Romanov--------10th grade Intro to Languages, foreign language elective: Russian, Combat Training rotation staff  
Mr. Odinson---------12th grade general course Cultural Exposure, Combat Training rotation staff  
Mr. Barton-----------pro-hero course Home Economics for Heroes, pro-hero Weapon Safety Course, Combat Training Rotation  
Mr. Rhodes----------12th grade Government & Economics, pro-hero course: Heroes, Government, and Military  
Mr. Wilson-----------School Councilor, member of school's Quirk Crisis Intervention, Combat Training Rotation  
Mr. Barnes-----------Librarian, Study Hall Adviser, MA Defense Program  
Mr. Vision-----------Computer Science, Computer Lab Administrator, Combat Training rotation staff  
Dr. Strange----------12th grade English Literature, AP English, Adviser to 1 club  
Miss. Maximoff-------TA  
Mr. Lang------------Custodian, MA Defense Program, Adviser to 1 club

Primary Note: Due to an increase in combat ready staff this year, staff will rotate based on a schedule for pro-hero course students. 

Secondary Note: Club advisers have not been announced and will not be announced until after club membership week is over. We do not want students taking clubs based on the adviser in charge but rather on the content of the club. If students are found in a club that they joined only due to who is staffing the club and are not putting forth the correct effort in club activities, staff can remove said students.


	4. Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homeroom check in time....and a couple familiar faces

Peter Parker wandered down the pro-hero department hallway, passing pro-hero offices and classrooms to reach his homeroom. Marvel Academy has enough students in each department to have two homeroom classes per grade. But to keep things from being ranked and causing trouble between students, the homerooms were not 1 and 2 or A and B. Rather colored shapes were used for distinguishing the groups. It was green triangle and yellow star for Peter’s freshman year. For pro-hero sophomores the two homerooms were red square and blue circle this year, Peter was a blue circle. 

The giant blue circle stuck out from the wall above a door on a plaque. A tingle ran up Peter’s spin, he brushed it off as first day jitters.

The door swung open; Peter felt excitement fill his stomach-

“Penis Parker!”

Peter leaps up in the air, super strength jump causing him to smack his head onto the door frame. Stumbling on the landing, Peter ended up landing on his butt from the loud voice. 

Peter shots a glare up at Flash Thompson and his two friends who laugh at Peter’s display.

“What’s wrong Penis? Lose your footing?”

Peter groans and stands up, pushing passed Flash and his buddies. “Leave me alone Flash, it’s the first day after all.”

“What was that Parker? You got something to say?”

Peter shrugs and walks towards an empty desk. 

“Shove off Flash, some of us aren't amused.”

Cindy Moon sat with her feet propped up on her desk. The Asian girl’s almond eyes glare at Flash before turning her attention to the silken thread coming from her wrist joints that she wove into a cat’s cradle on her fingers. 

“Or what cloth weaver?” Flash snorts at the girl. 

With one speedy movement, Cindy shot threads from her wrist in a similar fashion that Peter shoots his webs from his. Flash smacks against the wall with his left hand stuck in a casing of sticky white threads against the surface. 

Muttering in another language, Cindy returned her attention making a new cat’s cradle in her fingers. 

“Don’t go speaking your random language here,” Flash snaps as he and his friends struggle with removing the bindings. “This is America, speak American!”

“She spoke Korean and there is no law in the USA saying we have to speak English!” 

Zaida Edwards fixed Flash with a dark look, her dark brown eyes daring Flash to get snappy again.

Flash swallows noticeably, shifting his attention onto his two friends as they continue working on the cocoon on Flash’s hand. 

“You didn’t have to do that Cindy, you’re going to get into trouble for making a mess now,” Peter sighs as he sits down two desks away.

“Not worried,” she replies as she holds out the cat’s cradle to Zaida. 

Zaida stops playing with her hair band, using it to put her fluffy black hair into a puffy bun, and threads her brown fingers into the string.

“It’s the first day,” Zaida speaks up. “I doubt even the teachers are in the mood to deal with Flash’s crap today.” 

“I am Groot!” 

Peter turns to the new voice. A teenager that is more tree then human leans over the back of his chair, showing Peter his handheld game system. To most people the words they hear is ‘I am Groot’. To those Groot is close to, and certain teachers, a subtle voice whispers in listener’s minds as English words overlay his ‘I am Groot’. 

“Oh cool Groot,” Peter leans in to see the game display, “your dad get that for you?”

“I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.” _*No Rocket didn’t get it for me, Quill did as a bribe to not say I was there when the team took down a villain.* _

“Dude!” Peter leaned forward towards the tall tree head of the teenager, “you got to go out with the Guardians? I thought they were stopping that after the last child endangerment issue,” Peter hissed. 

Groot gave a wooden smirk at Peter, “I am Groot.” _*I don’t know what you’re talking about.* _

Peter chuckles, “yeah you’re so the Guardian’s kid.” 

Groot also gave a chuckle and turned back forward to finish his level before the teacher shows up. 

“Alright class!”

Through the door comes a tall brunette adult who Peter had seen last year in passing through the TA office window.

The guy paused to glance at Flash and his two friends trying to fight the cocoon of threads still. 

“should I be concerned,” he asks.

Before Flash could speak Cindy jumps in, “nope. Just the normal morning for us.”

The TA sighs and goes to the front of the room while Flash makes little noises of displeasure. 

“For those of you who aren’t involved in the wall issue, please find a seat. As you know, us TA-s oversee homeroom. I’m Mr. Avery, the TA for your homeroom this year-“

His introduction was interrupted by an uproar of cheers echoing down the hallway. Everyone glances at the door as if they could figure out the source.

“Well,” Mr. Avery continued, “guess we know which senior class got TA Maximoff as homeroom staff this year.” He claps his hands drawing the attention of the twenty teenagers in the room, “Continuing onward. I’m going to do roll call and the bell should ring in the next five minutes for first class. Tomorrow we will go over the homeroom rules and jazz but since the morning assembly cut into things.”

Unlike last year’s TA, Mr. Avery went down the list slow enough to look up and not only make eye contact with each student he called but also give them a once over. Once he made it to the bottom of the list he pulled up a stool behind the desk. 

“Feel free to talk among yourselves for the next whatever minutes we have left. Except you,” he points at Flash, “you need to focus on getting out of that mess.”

Flash looked like he was about to growl like some animal but chose to speak instead.

“Well if you’d help or tell her to undo this then I’d be out of this mess.”

Mr. Avery sighed, “fine. But next time you’ll have to figure it out on your own cuz no villain is going to double back and leave you a knife to cut free.”

The TA reached a pale hand into the desk drawers and came up with a small pocketknife. He went over and began cutting at the cocoon of thread while Flash squawked at him to be careful.

“Hey Parker!” 

Peter turned to see Zaida and Cindy leaning close to him.

“What is it?”

“So, did you get any with the Avengers?” Zaida asked with a curious smile.

Peter’s face lit up, “AP Chemistry with Doctor Banner. What about you two?”

Cindy and Zaida showed their schedules, “where part of the first round of students getting Intro to Languages with the Black Widow.”

“Wow, I get that class next semester.” But deep-down Peter was actually scared to get that class. The Black Widow is amazing, but he was afraid of what would happen if he makes a mistake in that class. 

“What time is that class at? We have to wait till almost the end of the day for ours,” Cindy sighed.

Suddenly the room was filled with the tone of a dull bell. Students grabbed their piles of supplies and exited the room to the busy halls. Flash was no longer part of the wall and was rushing off to his next class with a glare at Cindy. Peter just grins at the two girls.

“I have that class next!”


	5. AP Chemistry

Peter entered the classroom designated for the AP chemistry only to be slightly surprised to find he is the first to arrive. Considering this class is taught by a pro-hero from the Avengers team, Peter was expecting half the tables to be filled with students when he got there from the other end of the building. 

But no. The other students had yet to arrive. 

Which isn’t a lot of students since very few people can balance their regular high school classes, department focused classes, clubs, and then add advance classes on top of that. 

Peter wanders between the brown tables and chemistry sets, nudging stools in and out as he sits at each like goldilocks did in the story. 

Not wanting to be in the back of the room and get looked over but not wanting the direct attention the front two tables receive from the teacher, Peter looked for the table with the best but subtle view. He settles on the second table from the front of the room. 

Which turns out in his favor for as soon as he sits down his books and settles on the stool, the classroom door swings open swiftly and loudly. 

“Dude Peter!” 

Ned bounds in excitedly, taking up the empty stool beside Peter. The brown teen dumps his school supplies on the table loudly, huffing a little from his jog to the classroom.

“I saw a group heading this way and came up the side stairs to beat them,” Ned explains the huffing. 

“No worries, you definitely beat them,” Peter chuckles.

“Yeah but I also wanted to warn you because-“

Ned is cut off as the room door opens loudly, banging on the wall from the force of the person opening it. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you two nerds are first to get here. Not at the front table Penis Parker? Your loss.”

Flash sneers at the pair as he makes his way to the front table.

“Aren’t you just as much a nerd since you’re here too Flash?” 

Brad Davis smirks and sits at the table across from Peter and Ned. The southeast Asian boy was friends with many and one of the top students in the other sophomore pro-hero class. He also was not a friend to Flash.

“I think a better nickname would be Passive Peter Parker. You won’t get anywhere Parker if you don’t man up and start taking the initiative,” Brad chuckles.

And he was no friend of Peter’s either. 

Brad stares at him, as if waiting for Peter to respond. Peter chooses to open a notebook and ignore him. 

Brad shakes his head in response and strikes up conversations with students who now start filtering into the room. 

“Don’t believe that nonsense Peter,” Ned whispers to his friend.

Peter shrugs, jotting down chemical equations in his notebook, “he’s kinda right.”

“No he isn’t, he’s just pissed that you placed better then him at the entrance exam and last year’s final combat exam.” 

“Just leave it Ned,” Peter sighs. 

Ned goes to say something else but the room door opens again. This time the teenage chatter from the thirteen mixed general department, pro-hero department, and support department begins to rapidly disappear. 

Wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and a lab coat Dr. Bruce Banner stands in the doorway surveying the crowd of kids with a slight nervous twitch to his hands. Taking a breath and squaring his shoulders back, Dr. Banner moves passed each table to the front of the room, all eyes watching him closely. 

“Hello everyone I’m Dr. Banner,” he begins while pulling a pen from his pocket, “and welcome to AP Chemistry.” 

Fiddling with his pen, he pulls a paper from his desk. “I’m going to do rollcall to make sure everyone is here today.” 

Going down the list slowly, Dr. Banner made eye contact with each student he called, fitting a face to each name. 

Shifting in his seat with excitement as each name got him closer to his.

“Peter Parker?”

“Here!” Peter’s hand shot up with his voice, his excitement coloring the word. 

Dr. Banner made it down the whole list of thirteen teens, dropping the list back onto the desk. 

“Alright since it the first day there are a couple of things I want to do with you guys. The first is Q and A. I’m sure you all are dying to ask some questions so for the next couple minutes I’ll allow a Q and A to take place.” The class begins whispering again but Dr. Banner holds up a hand, “there is a catch. For every question you ask, I get to ask a question. So, if you want to ask me something, remember I’m going to ask you something in return.”

A few people shift in their seats but Peter can see the hands twitching on the tables, Dr. Banner’s conditions didn’t seem to bother his classmates who are ready to raise their hands in an instant. 

“Ok lets get started then,” the Doctor waves a hand and with that the race began. 

Peter sees everyone has a hand up in the air.

“Ok well then, one question per student I guess.” Doctor Banner chuckles and points to the front table, “go ahead young lady.”

“Do you change into the Hulk whenever you want or whenever you’re angry?”

Doctor Banner sighs, “that would be giving out trade secrets, my turn. What do you do when you feel angry and need to express it?”

“Oh, ah, well,” the junior girl who asked shifts in her seat, “I ah go for a run. A long run.” 

“Good idea. Now you sir in the back.”

The red head boy from the junior class lowers his hand, “Do you lose you’re intelligence when you go into Hulk mode?”

“I don’t technically lose it, that means its gone permanently. Its just to compensate the increased physical skills my intelligence decreases temporarily. If it didn’t well,” he shrugs, “being smart and strong would make a deadly combo. I’d rather stick with his form of checks and balances. My turn. Do you feel your quirk has ever prevented you from accomplishing a particular goal?”

Peter realizes that Doctor Banner is asking questions that share a similar source topic to the students questions. 

That doesn’t make the teen change his mind from his question. 

Each student asks a question, followed by a question from Doctor Banner. The questions range from favorite foods and music to more complicated Hulk related questions and questions about the other Avengers. Some Doctor Banner answers easily and honestly, others he gives a rather vague answer.

“You’re next,” Doctor Banner points to Flash, one of the last students aside from Peter and Brad. 

“Do you feel that you’re the strongest member of the Avengers? I mean when your quirk is activated your physically super powerful. Deactivated you’re super smart compared to the others.”

Doctor Banner shrugs, “its all in perception. Everyone has a different definition of ‘Strongest’. But I don’t think I am. I’m surrounded by powerful and smart heroes, so I’d like to say we all are strong in one way over another but together we are the strongest. Now do you feel ranking yourselves based on your quirks is appropriate?”

“Well,” Flash shrugs, “I guess so, I mean people have been doing it for decades.”

“MJ would love to be here to discuss ranking being a primitive and socially constraining ideal that needs to be retired,” Ned whispers to Peter.

“She does have a point,” Peter whispers back, “I mean half of the issues we have will bullying and stress come from ranking.”

Ned shrugs, “but Flash is right, it’s the way things have been done for so long that no one will know what to do without it.”

“Ok last two people then the next bit of business before the bell rings. You in the front.”

Brad lowers his arm, “would you say working with the Avengers at S.H.E.I.L.D has helped you with researching more or hindered it?”

Doctor Banner smiles a little more than Flash’s question.

“I’d have to say neither yet both. When I turned to doing pro-hero work more regularly on the Avengers team, I still had time to research but I researched different topics then I did as a lab worker back at my previous employment. My question for you: do you feel you’ve been able to expand your skills more 

“Last friend,” he points at Peter.

“Ah well together you and Mr. Stark were able to create a safer and more fine-tuned gamma based medical equipment, like the new style of Gamma Knife. Well will you continue this venue of research or will you go back to focusing more on radiation being one of the sources of trigging the initial shift of humans developing quirks from their original quirkless states?” 

Doctor Banner grins as Peter hears someone mutter about him bringing Mr. Stark into every conversation. 

“That’s a good question. I have yet to decide, guess it depends on what kind of time I have to spare and equipment I have available. Now my question for you is what kind of research are you doing?”

There is a collective murmur with some groans from hearing Peter talk about his work in their science classes last year, but that doesn’t stop the smile on Peter’s face. Someone wants to hear about his work after all!

“Well I alternate my research between tech developments and chemistry. Over the summer I worked on developing my own chemical compounds based on my organic spider webs that could be more accurately applied to smaller areas and easy to remove with safe chemicals so it can be used in the medical field. My current webs spray out over a larger radius, but if I can create a device that can be used by the average person that shoots the webs to a smaller more accurate application they could be used to cover wounds until the injured person arrives at the hospital. Plus, my webs have a chemical makeup where you disintegrate them with a chemical compound or wait for them to disintegrate on their own. The disintegration compound isn’t bad but probably shouldn’t be used on open wounds. But if I could change that then I could provide the medical field with an emergency application technique that could help prevent people from bleeding out so often.” 

“Save some oxygen for other people Parker,” Peter hears Brad whisper.

Looking around Peter can see the rest of the class appearing quite bored with his explanation. Well everyone but Ned, Ned always was excited for Peter’s science.

“Well,” Doctor Banner clears his throat, “that theory sounds interesting.”

“Oh it isn’t a theory sir,” Ned jumps in, “Peter’s been working on it in practice all summer. He’s got most of the chemistry figured out, he’s just having trouble with creating a good applicator that doesn’t ruin the chemical compounds.” 

“Oh?” He glances at Peter, “well I’d like to hear more about your research and the research of everyone in this room in a later class. I’m very interested in the science you’ve all been up to. But right now I have one more thing for each of you to do before we dismiss.”

Doctor Banner picks up a pile of papers from his desk. 

“Now I normally don’t like pushing testing right away but I’d like to get an idea of what you kids know. I’m going to hand out a pre-test, no consulting your classmates, and try to answer as much as you can the best you can.” 

And with that the brunette doctor began passing out the papers to each student. Peter was sure he wasn’t the only one who practically snatched the pages in excitement from the man, but he was the only kid grinning ear to ear versus watching him curiously. Peter hopes it was ok since the man pauses for a second longer when giving Peter his test. 

The teen flips it over to see two pages of ridiculously easy and semi-easy questions with one difficult extra credit question. Peter works to answer them, only pausing to see Brad hand his test into Dr. Banner first. 

“First isn’t always best,” Peter catches the inaudible words from Ned that only superhero like Peter’s could catch.

Peter hisses out a small laugh at these words, focusing on the extra credit question. He was determined to figure it out but at the same time he could see the clock ticking down with mere minutes before the bell rings again. 

As the bell sounds out the announcement that class was over, each student goes up to hand in their test as they leave the room. 

Doctor Banner thanks each student as they do, Peter hangs back a little. He just wants a few seconds more with the man. Next to Tony Stark, Doctor Banner is his second favorite person in the pro-hero and science world. 

Ned catches Peter’s intentions as the bigger boy uses his size as an excuse to let other classmates pass them first. 

With a wink, Ned goes to hand in his paper with Peter bringing up the rear of the line.

Doctor Banner smiles at Peter as he takes the teen’s paper.

“I’m serious about learning more about your research Peter. Once we get the class routine down and school settles a bit, I’d really like to see what you have since I’m quite fond of chemistry myself.”

Peter nods vigorously, his six hands twitching excitedly, “it’d be an honor sir,” he replies before dashing out of the room with the heat of a blush on his face. 

Outside of the room Ned stands waiting, “well?”

“He really wants to see my work,” Peter squeaks excitedly.

“Sweet!” Ned offers his hand as the pair do their secret handshake out of joy.

“I’ve got to run, my next class is back down in our specialty hall.”

“Same, I gotta go change for combat,” Peter sighs.

“Good luck, try not to get beat up the first day back,” Ned chuckles and dashes off.

Peter would think the statement was a joke except last year he got busted fingers the first day of combat class. 

Peter makes his way to the locker room. His nerves starting to increase at the thought of combat class possibly being taught by more Avengers. Either it would be the best combat class ever or the worst.


End file.
